


Matter of Pride

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: Harry never beat Voldemort, he seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. He left behind the rein of Voldemort. Muggleborns were turned into slaves for pureblood families, to be taught a lesson. This didn't go over as well as one might have hoped and a rebel group formed. As they are caught they are punished and sent to a home. Matt a formal rebel leader has landed with Bellatrix. So far she hasn't poisoned her tea, but the night is young...





	Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to put notes in front of every chapter. This chapter is heavy on the torture.

There was another flash of light before the sound of screams echoed through the darkened room lit only by candle light. Soon it was replaced by whimpering. The sound of a bitter laugh broke through the whimpers of the one that was only being held up by bindings. The bindings that were keeping them up were straining against their weigh, digging into the wrists more and more. 

The one who had been dealing out the torture waved her wand, lighting a few candles in the room with a flick of her wrist. She stepped closer to the one that was bound to the wall by steel cuffs and chains that were digging their way through the softer skin. Her eyes followed the body of the other taking note of the panting and the fact her head was bowed down. Her hair a mess and knotted from a previous session they had gone through. Bella stepped closer her shoes in the line of the woman bound. She wanted to see her reaction, and if was appropriate to what she was expecting. It was a test to see if she had finally broken the mudblood after all. That was the goal to do. To break the mudblood in the sense to make them complaint. To break them down into the servant they now were. 

Matt moved to be out of the way lifting up as to not mess up the woman’s shoes. She didn’t look up, just winced in pain. Bella watched, eyes cold but approved of what movement was done. “What is your name?” she spoke coldly. 

Matt made no sound. She was told earlier in the day that talking was not permitted and had been punished for it throughout the day. Leading her to how she felt now. There was this fear that talking without the verbal permission from her. The thought of more torture wasn’t something she thought she could make it through again. Not after knowing what happened to those she had tortured before. She didn’t think she could handle it without a break. 

Bella laughed in a way that would make anyone uncomfortable. It was a fake sweet kind of laugh that would send chills down anyone spine. “You may speak, mudblood.” 

Matt paused a little. “I don’t have a name…” she admitted to the other. After so long and after so many sessions of torture it was beaten out of her. 

“And why don’t you have a name?” Of course, Bella knew as she had beaten it into the girl. It was all part of the humiliation process after all. Besides it was fun. 

“Mistress hasn’t assigned on to me,” Matt answered her. Matt knew not to stutter which made he words slower as she was struggling to find the energy to say anything. 

Bella approved of it. It had taken months to get the mudblood to this point. To break the woman down to this point was just fun. Six months of torture of various ways to get here. How could she not love what had happened? Breaking one of the rebel leaders. Bella knew her work was well done. “You will use your name. You remember it don’t you?” She faked concern. 

“Yes, mistress,” the woman answered slowly. The pain was starting to catch up to her. The torture but also the feeling of her wrists being dug into. Yet she had no strength to pull herself up and sit upright. 

“Good.” With a lazy flick, she let the other out of her bindings. The sudden thud on the ground made her chuckle. Matt was struggling to sit up once more. “Get up.” 

Matt was doing her best. She would crumble under her own weight before she got too far. She kept trying, not wanting to receive more punishment from the other. The longer she tried the more tears started to fall down her face. “I’m sorry…” she kept muttering to the other. As she struggled to get up Bella watched. 

Eventually, the other woman bent down. “Enough.” She pressed her hand to the other’s hair. “You tried hard. Just this once I’ll get help to get you out of here.” With a snap, there was another person in the basement. Matt didn’t have much time to figure out who it was before she was up in the air. “Have the house elf clean her up, unless you want to.” 

Matt managed to look up at who had her in their arms. There were two people in this world that any rebel would like to avoid. Just so happened she was tortured by one of them and now was in the other’s arms. Rodolphus. Honestly, she half expected the man to drop her. Had he, she wouldn’t have been shocked. His disdain for muggles or really anyone not a pureblood was clear. “I’ve let you keep your pet alive this long, Merlin knows why, and all for us to have another mouth to feed.” She could hear the annoyance. 

Coming out the basement the light was blinding. The sun hurt her eyes as it came in through the windows. It was shortly after she was put down on the ground up against the wall. “Don’t bleed on the carpet.” Rodolphus didn’t exactly leave much up for an argument. 

It was shortly after he left a house elf came. Matt had seen this elf a few times. Dakpy was his name. He helped her to the bathroom before getting up on a little stool. Matt sat on the ground as Dakpy started to work on the blood in her hair. The house elf making quick work of the mess. Matt sat still and let it happen, not like she had the energy to really do much about the situation. As soon as the majority was out he moved to bandage the girl’s wrists. 

“Thank you, Dakpy,” she muttered as soon as the elf was done. The elf made no effort to say anything to the other. Matt figured the elf had been told not to speak to her. “Nod or shake your head if you were told not to talk to me.” The elf gave a nod. Right. Matt sighed a little. “If you can help me get in the tub, I’d be forever grateful.”


End file.
